Gallifreyan Porcelain
by trilord91
Summary: Porcelain aka Kurt Hummel is one of the last timelords
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked around his TARDIS console. He lazily fiddled with some of the controls. He was lonely. He loved visiting worlds and seeing the universe at any given time but it empty without someone to scare the endless wonder. A friend is all he really needed. Someone to laugh, cry and chat about complete nonsense.

He fell back into a stylist chair. He allowed his eyes to drag across the room. He was rather glad the TARDIS ad decided to go with a more elegant look. With hues of white and black wit a splash of red and blue here and there. She even ad placed a four poster bed under the floor near the wires. He found sleeping there was rather comforting.

The console it self was rather leek and beautiful with buttons and switches. They were immaculately clean consider every day Kurt, rather carefully, cleaned them not wanting an sticky buttons or switches. Even the chair he was sitting on was black and white leather, which was surprisingly comfortable.

He sighed and closed his eyes. As soon as his lids closed an alarm sounded out from the console. He jolted with excitement. The alarm meant something was going to happen. He leapt up as he flipped through the switches trying to see what was causing the alarm to sound. There were so many potential causes for the alarm.

"Oh shut up," he snapped as it increased by at least 2 octaves. He frantically searched the console for the cause of the rather irritating noise

* * *

><p>He found the source of the noise after a shocking amount of time. It was his phone for emergencies. "I really need to change the tone for this," he muttered as he picked up the headset.<p>

"Hello Porcelain here," he sighed. Porcelain was his common name but he preferred Kurt Hummel when he was with friends. He listened to the voice that was talking on the other end. It was raising in anger and shrill.

"Yeah, yeah ok I get the point I will be there soon," he said as he hung up the phone. "I rather the alarm to her shrill voice," He rolled his eyes. He flipped a few switches on the console and typed in the coordinates and off to Earth, early 21st century it was.

**Hey guys this is my first fic ever, Please leave reviews with suggestion and opinions. I have an idea of how this will play out**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry was sitting in her stylish living room, overly nervous about her visitor she had asked over. It had been ten years since that fateful day in choir room.  
>She had set aside some of her furniture so he could arrive without damaging anything. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to put on the kettle in order to make a cup to tea to calm her nerves. Just as the kettle hit boiling point, the unmistakeable sounds of gears winding and grinding sounded out from the living room, causing Rachael to sigh once again as she poured the tea.<p>

Kurt walked through the doors of the TARDIS into Rachel Berry's house. He had missed it, seeing as he had spent many a sleepover here. It was a place that Kurt could call his home away from home.

Rachel was, in fact, the one to point out the fob watch that changed everything.

***FLASHBACK***

Kurt was sitting in the Choir Room practising his scales on the piano, which thankfully was free from Brad, the resident pianist who seemed to have a rather creepy and seemingly unrequited relationship with the piano, for a while.

Just as he managed to hit a spectacular high F, Rachel Berry came barging into the room in her usual style.

Kurt didn't even bother to restrain himself as he rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He asked as politely as he could.

Rachel gave him a bit of a stunned look.

"Where is everyone else?" She questioned dubiously as her eyes swept across the choir room.

Kurt sighed as he turned to face the somewhat obnoxious girl.

"They are all on some weird Spanish excursion to the local Salsa Factory."

Why anyone would want to go on such an mind-numbing field trip is beyond him. Despite this, he quite enjoyed the chance to have some time to himself, even if it was away from Blaine.

Rachel groaned as realisation hit her.

"That's right..." She sighed as she trailed off. "I was hoping to tell them all about what just happened, but I suppose you'll have to do."

_Great! _Kurt thought, _another rant_...

"You know that Fob watch you have? The antique one?" she asked. Kurt nodded silently, attention focused upon the diva for once.

"Well don't get mad but I took it to a Clock Smith to get it fixed. For some bizarre reason, he couldn't get it to open."

Kurt blinked.

"You're telling me that you stole the watch that belonged to my mother's father when I wasn't looking to get it fixed?" His voice suddenly increase in volume as his tone filled with anger, something which caught him by surprise.

Rachel looked taken aback at his unexpected reaction.

"Yes, but you have always had it and never used it... and I- I wanted to get it fixed for you." she whispered, suddenly afraid.

"What if they broke it? What if you lost it?" Kurt was practically shouting now, the watch was one of the few things he had left of his late mother's.

"I- I am really sorry Kurt..." Rachael stuttered as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Just give it here." He demanded in a steely voice.

Rachel handed it over carefully and it was quickly snatched from her hands.

"Oh, and by the way, it does open." He stated tauntingly as he pointed to the opening mechinsim. "You push it lik-"

He was cut off mid sentence when he opened it and a bright, beautiful, yet sad light proceeded to escape and make its way to him. He felt it change him upon its entrance, triggering long forgotten memories of many people that he knew.

He closed it a with a sudden snap.

"Oh." He whispered.


End file.
